Ura Fulgur
Ura was a Freelance Mercenary who went by the name "Akuma", which was given to him during his younger days by all the dark mages he defeated and imprisoned during his missions. He is a relentless brawler that never gives up no matter the situation, though he won't hesitate to sacrifice himself for his comrades if he deems it necessary. He traveled Earthland accepting almost any job or request that he came upon. Specially when it involves fighting a strong opponent, but he never lets his excitement get in the way of doing what is right. Having pride in his actions, not of a hero, but of committing to his own justice, which at times required to stain his hands with blood. Though as of now, he has trouble remembering who he was, his personality and traits have remained the same in the world of Hylion were he was transported after fending off The Rising Order, who were seconds away from ending his guild Ura's Mercenaries. Transported do to the help of Null, a god who has great interest in Ura. Ura now lives his days in this new world accompanied by new teammates fighting for what he has always believed in. "Justice". Appearance 200px Ura is a young man that has a slim muscular build that has dark brown hair and piercing red eyes. Who commonly wears a black jacket with white endings that has one white line on top and bottom of each arm going from the neck down to the wrists. The jacket is button-less except for the two mid-sized straps located in the abdomen area that keep the jacket closed on the bottom half, but keep the chest area slightly open. On the back of the Jacket there is a large white cross that is split in the middle vertically. He wears a necklace with an unusual shape. He wears two black gloves, black pants, a long brown belt that crosses at the waist and brown shoes. 200px Personality Ura is an honest person, that will always speak his mind no matter the situation or the person. He has always been this way, even when he was young. This caused quite a bit of problems though, as he would often get into fights with people creating a ruckus or taking advantage of innocent people. He had no tolerance for such things. Though thanks to his prodigious talent, he would mostly win his scuffles. History Ura grew up in Oshibana Town, which is a small town in the country of Fiore. As a young boy, Ura was gifted with an extraordinary amount of magic power. He started to take up Water Magic at the young age of five being taught by one of the local Wizards at the behest of his parents. Ura was able to pick up on the teachings rather quickly and even improving them to his liking, resulting in him being called a prodigy. His already impressive Magic Power only increased even further as he aged. Ura loved to fight, especially if he knew he didn't stand a chance. His uncanny ability to always get back up no matter how many times he was knocked down earned him the nickname "Akuma" Which translates to demon. His persistence was something to be admired and his abilities were even more impressive. At the age of ten, two traveling Wizards happen to witness a young Ura take on three adult wizards that were causing trouble. Ura with a smile on his face had somehow beaten the three wizards but the two watching could see his abilities although impressive were far from perfect. The two wizards noticed the incredible potential Ura contaied and after a few turn of events decided to teach the young wizard how to really hone his skills and improve his magic even adding Light Magic to his repertoire. Ura was taught many different fighting styles and increased his power further. By age seventeen Ura had become quite the powerful Wizard, having many countless victories under his belt against many strong wizards. Ura decided in following the footsteps of his two teachers who were actually part of a mercenary guild back in their day. They had originally planned to find a home in Magnolia, but decided to stay in Oshibana and teach the young Ura. After Ura learned all he could about being a Mercenary he decided to set off on his own and become a Freelance Mercenary, allowing him to travel to many different places and to meet all kinds of interesting people, but most importantly he was excited by the thought of meeting all kinds of strong wizards along the way. Ura decided to use an alias going by Akuma, as his reminder of how far he has come and where he came from. After seemingly traveling through all of Earthland Ura decided to settle down in a big way, by creating his own guild. At the moment he had only a three companions; Sei Isdeth, Nadia and Maya when he started his guild ,but after a incident involving a dark guild called Shattered Dusk Ura got a few new additions and is on his way to making his Guild, one that the people of Earthland could depend on. Magic and Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ura isn't much for showy martial arts, as he prefers to brawl against his opponents in a good fist fight. Though he lacks true martial arts training, he is a prodigious monster when it comes to fighting in close range. He reads his opponents rather easily and sometimes can accurately predict the movements of his enemies, though this is also do to his keen observation skills and the plethora of experience under his belt. Ura is never scared to get within a dangerous proximity of his enemies and trade blows, as it has become somewhat of a specialty to him. He is able to dodge attacks at the last possible second to mix in his own attacks, as well as control the energy within his body to absorb blows and dish out one more powerful than his foe. Immense Strength and Endurance: Ura's strength and endurance comes from years and years of harsh training he endured from his two masters. From simple tasks as lifting and running to shattering rock with his bare fists and running full speed around his village until told to stop. His physical training garnered him the ability to create craters by simply punching the ground with his fist, though it could attributed to the large amounts of magic pouring through his body. As his Energy Magic, allows Ura to concentrate his magic to certain areas of his body either for increasing his strength or defense greatly. This is an ability he can achieve in instances as has become the same as breathing. Enormous Magic Capacity: Since he was young, Ura was blessed with an outrages amount of Magical Power. Through the training he received from his two masters, he was able to refine and polish his power to the point it seems his magic is never ending allowing Ura to even use his strongest attacks continuously without getting tired. The results of his hard work could be further demonstrated by how easily and smooth Ura can exert his Magical Aura. * Magical Aura: Magical Ura is the exertion of magic, outside the body, though not through the use of spells. This aura helps in many ways, though the main one would be as a scare tactic, as it tends to frighten or even immobilize humans, mages and beasts alike that fail to properly defend themselves or lack the power to defend themselves. This happens because of the large quantities of pressure the magical aura emits at the time of release. Those that have suffered from the immense pressure tend to say, it feels like being stabbed by sharp needles throughout your whole body, plus the increasing difficulty of breathing arises causing a panicked state of mind eventually causing unconsciousness or momentary paralysis. While there are different stages of Magical Aura, that depends on the power of the mage, Ura who is a guild master can emit a powerful aura that most non S-class and even some S-class mages find intimidating. His Aura takes the form of a smooth, but large flow of light,colored in red, that surrounds him, extending to quite a large radius. Extreme speed: Thanks to his training, physically he can run so fast it seems shadows trail behind him and thanks to his Light Magic, his speed borders on teleportation as he is able to disappear from sight and then appear behind his opponent instantly. 'Water Magic' Is a Caster and Holder Type of magic. He can freely manipulate or create water around him and is even capable of creating it from almost anywhere as long as there is enough hydrogen and oxygen in the area. Most of his attacks make a blue magic circle appear as his attacks are activated. * Water Body: He can change the properties of his body to liquid form at will. This allows for attacks to seemingly faze through. Or if he needs to dodge or hide, he can liquefy his body to turn into that of a puddle or blend in with any water in the surroundings like lakes, sea's and the like. His Presence is almost non existent during his liquefied form and only truly strong wizards would be able to sense him. * Water Blast: '''Creates a blast of water that he shoots from his hands. This is usually done by having a blue magic circle appear in front of his hand or hands. Then a blast of water is shot from the magic circle that has incredible blunt force. He is able to make it shoot either one big blast or a continues barrage of small blasts. * '''Water cage: Has a blue magic circle appear from either hand, that then cause water to form around his intended target trapping them inside a large sphere of water. While inside the sphere, the current actually keeps the person trapped inside from moving or escaping. Ura is also able to have who ever is inside,forcefully inhale the water, ultimately drowning them at a rapid pace. * Water Pillar: Can make a blue magic circle appear from almost anywhere that causes a large pillar of water to shoot out from the Magic circle. * Water Sickles: Makes a blue magic circle appear in front of his hand or hands that shoots out a wave of multiple blades that resembles a sickle that are capable of cutting almost anything in their way. * Water Tornado: '''This attack doesn't make a Magic circle appear,but instead a blue colored aura flickers around Ura for a split second. Ura usually throws an uppercut aiming at the air. This creates a massive water tornado to appear either in front or some distance in front of the swung uppercut.The Tornado is quite destructive as it can topple a large building or cut someone who tries to block it gravely. * '''Storm: '''Ura raises his hands to the sky as a rather large blue aura flickers around him for a split second. A large storm begins to form causing lighting and thunder. * '''Rain Spot: '''Makes a large blue Magic Circle appear anywhere in the sky that causes rain to pour down from the Magic Circle. Ura can change the temperature of the water to either be scorching or freezing. ** '''Rain Grenade: '''After making the blue Magic circle appear. A gold Magic Circle appears beneath it. This causes the rain to explode on contact. Ura is essentially combining his light and water magic into one destructive attack. * '''Lightning Prison: By creating long poles of water when a lightning storm is above he can use the poles to trap lighting within them and place them around as he sees fit. Anyone that gets near will either be shocked or Ura can make the poles burst creating a shockwave of lighting. * Lightning Rain Dance: After creating a storm, Ura creates multiple water poles in the sky. Once they have been struck by lightning. Ura breaks down the water poles to hundreds of small water bubbles that are infused with lightning. Then has the bubbles rain down on his foes. * Flower Field: By using the moisture in the air. Ura creates numerous flowers made of water in the air covering quite a large area. The flowers seem to float in the air while slowly descending. Once the flowers make contact with the intended target they burst and let out a scorching water capable of melting rock. Ura is able to make the flowers burst at will or even make any flower shoot out tiny needles capable of breaking rock or stopping attacks from destroying the flowers. This causes a large blue aura to surround Ura until the spell is completed. ** Added ability: Ura can trap light particles within the flowers allowing for a more devastating attack as they create explosions when they burst. This takes more energy so he usually only does this with a few and not all of the flowers. 'Light Magic' Light Magic Is a Caster Type of magic that allows Ura to freely create, control and manipulate the light particles either created from his own body or from the surrounding area. Depending on the intensity of the light being emitted, he could cause his light to transform into that of a laser capable of burning through steel or burning his enemies greatly. He could also cause his light to have explosive properties when making contact. Though Ura, usually uses his light to add destructive power to his attacks by covering his fists with his light magic, he can also cover his whole body for an added boost in speed and defense or emit his light on certain limbs for different situations. Light Magic is versatile and has many uses that could range from increasing physical abilities greatly to blinding the opponents with a powerful light. Light Magic can also be used in creating illusions as well, though nothing of grand scale like actual Illusion Magic. Ura is also able to cover his body with his light for a monumental increase in speed which can be seen when a golden-like aura surrounds Ura completely. Taking this form also gives Ura the ability of flight, that he can used during battle or for traveling to various places at break-neck speeds. Ura can also take it further and transform his whole body to that of light, being able to move about at such speeds that most, won't be able to follow. This is also useful in dodging certain attacks as they tend to simply faze through while in this form. Light magic can take many forms such as rays of light or whole solid forms that can be used as shields or weapons. * Flash: Ura creates a powerful blinding light that cover a large area. This can be done by simply emitting his light from his own body or by using the ambient light. Ura could also use reflective surfaces to increase the range of attack. This will leave anyone who sees this spell momentarily blind, allowing for Ura to attack or escape. This spell can be performed in many ways and can even be created from Ura's various spells to catch his opponents off guard. * Particle Step: Ura focuses his Light Magic around his body to increase his speed in such a way that most people wont be able to follow, almost as if Ura is teleporting from place to place. Perspectively this looks as if time moves slower around Ura as he gets to one place to another, which makes it seem as though he is instantly appearing in various locations, though of course that is not the case, he simply moves too fast to follow. * Light Force: Ura creates an invisible blunt force from almost any location using the light particles in the area. Just by waving his hands he can push someone from a distance. The use for this spell can be for attacking or defending depending on the situation, as it is strong enough to crush large boulders. It can also deflect or destroy incoming magical attacks. Ura uses simple hands gestures, from pointing with his fingers or his whole palm aiming where the Light Force will appear. Though this can also be used to trick his opponents as Ura can also create this spell with out the need of pointing its location. He does this as a means to trick his foes. Ura takes it a step further and is capable of aiming for one spot, but making the spell appear somewhere else, which usually catches his opponents off guard, though he doesn't use this method much. * Light Fist: Ura gathers his Light Magic into his fists, thus allowing for a more destructive attack. He can used this attack to also destroy incoming attacks, though it largely depends on the amount of magic, put forth into the fist. Ura can also take this spell further and launch light projectiles from his fists every time he throws a punch, allowing for an increase in range. The light projectiles tend to only have a powerful blunt force, but it will have an explosion affect when hitting other objects like the ground, walls, etc. ** Big Bang: This is an advanced form of his Light Fist, which requires Ura to gather large amounts of light from his own body as well as the surrounding light. Ura proceeds to slam his fist into the ground, causing a massive eruption of light over a large area damaging anyone caught greatly. This will also leave a large crater in its wake. * Light Shield: Creates a barrier of light around him or around another target that he can use to block powerful attacks. ** Spikes: Ura causes the light shield or barrier to grow sharp spikes from all directions. They can help to hurt incoming foes or to prevent movement during certain situations. ** Battering Ram: can create a light barrier around himself or a certain limb as he runs around or dodges. The shiled can either be spherical or flat like a wall.This allows Ura to use this as a means to essentialy crash into people with an incredibly strong shield that deals massive damage. An example of this is being able to run towards a foe and ram them with a shield eventually crashing them into a wall resulting in a devastating attack. The best offense is a good defense as they say. ** Light Crash: He can trap his target inside a barrier and move them about sending them flying or crashing them into things causing serious damage. He usually does this by pointing his palm at his target while a gold aura flickers around Ura for a split second. The light particles gather around his intended target instantly thus allowing for Ura to trap them inside this light barrier and move them about as he wishes. He can freely move them without the need for hand motions ,but the speed is greater if he does decide to use his hands. The barrier is incredibly durable being able to even withstand multiple magic attacks without as so much as a scratch. All he has to do is make a fist to make the barrier explode should he choose to. * Light Orb: Creates a ball of light that he can use as a projectile that explodes on contact or he can use it to defend. No Magic circle is formed and no Aura seems to appear. He can create these with no trouble and control them with hand gestures. Should he create multiple orbs he is able to freely move them without the need of hand gestures. A good example of using this as a defensive spell is by creating an orb in front of an incoming attack,thus creating the attack to be stopped by the exploding orb. Ura is good at gaging his opponents strength, so he can easily discern if he has to make one or multiple orbs to stop the attack. ** Light Mine Field: Creates numerous small orbs of light in a certain area and anyone that touches or gets near an orb causes the orb to create a small explosion. * Light Blast: Shoots a beam of concentrated light from the hand that explodes on contact. The beam comes out from a gold magic circle that forms in front of Ura's hand or hands. He has also been known to shoot these beams from his feet as the Magic circle forms from beneath or in front of his foot. * 13 Devils: This ability is Unique to Ura as it combines his light and energy magic. Ura's presence disappears momentarily only to appear again, but in multiple places as 13 human-like, light puppets of different sizes appear around Ura. They are gold in color, but seem to have a barely visible red aura around them. They work by attacking along side Ura or by taking on different targets depending on the situation. It takes quite a lot of damage to destroy one and each puppet is able to de-materialize or materialize in an instant, allowing for incredible speed and evasive maneuvers. Each puppet has amazing fighting prowess and intelligence being able to discern between attacking or defending. This attack takes less magic then one would think as Ura uses a small amount of light magic from his body and adds it to the ethernano he gathers from his surroundings, allowing for minimal fatigue. * Light Impact: '''Generates a large amount of light magic into his hand and then releases it by slamming his fist into the ground. Once the energy is released, in a split second the energy is spread throughout the ground covering a massive area which then proceeds, to burst upward creating a large concentrated beam. Anyone caught inside the beam is graveously burned and damaged bringing them to the brink of death. The aftermath of the blast leaves a massive crater. Should anyone be left standing, the blast would leave residue of his light magic around all target's that allows Ura to use it against them. * '''Enlightment: '''Gathers a Massive amount of light and energy in the sky via magic circle that then proceeds to shoot a highly concentrated beam of light the rains down over quite a large area. Anyone caught in the blast is instantly burned along with the ground as it will leave a giant circular indentation on the incinerated ground once the spell is finished. * '''No Escape: '''By raising his hands to the sky Ura begins to Gather a massive amount of Light Magic that begins to create a vast quantity of Gold Magic Circles over a large area. which then proceed to shoot out highly condensed energy beams targeting either one or many foes. Each beam has quite the destructive power as a single beam is capable of toppling a large building. Energy Magic Energy Magic is a magic which allows the user to control pure energy in all shapes and forms such as ropes, bullets and concussive blasts. It can be manipulated through an object if needed. Energy particles can also be gathered and used from nature such as trees,mountains,lakes,fire, etc. He cannot take energy from other wizards and their magic.Thanks to Ura's wealth of magic power this magic has become a force to be reckoned with. Ura's eyes will actually glow slightly red when using Energy Magic. * '''Energy Blast: Shoots a concentrated beam of energy from his hands. That is colored red. * Rolling Blast: Gathers his energy into either hand and by sending it as ball of energy to the ground, the ball of energy collides with the ground. It will not damage the ground, but rather the energy will actually travel across the ground as large rising pillars of energy. The pillars can only travel a distance of 12 feet,but are quite destrucive. The energy is usually colored red. * Energy Burst: Creates a shockwave of his own energy that blasts his opponents back. This attack works extremely well against a group of enemies. The shockwave seems to be red in color. * Energy Pillar: '''By pointing his palm at his intended target. A large beam of concentrated energy shoots upward from underneath them. * '''Energy Ball: Creates a big ball of energy from either or both hands that he is able to throw at his target. Once the ball hits, it creates a large explosion of pure energy causing massive damage. The energy from.this attack is red in color. * Gatling Gun: Shoots multiple orbs of energy from his palm that cause small explosions on impact. The orbs are actually red in color. * Energy Bullet: Fire a red beam of energy from his fist. The less the beam travels, the more damage it causes. This attack can destroy a small building at point black range. * Energy Shield: Creates a concentrated shield of pure energy that he can expand or shrink as he wishes. The limit of his shield cannot expand more then a large town and it cannot be smaller then his own body. He is able to choose who enters and leaves making it extremely useful when he needs to shield a large group. Synopsis A Gift From Tragedy * Ura gets mistaken for someone else when he approaches a group of rather panicked people. After hearing about their problems he decided to handle it as soon as he could. He traveled up the mountain to stop some veil poachers.After everything was done Ura found himself with a new companion that he could travel with. Companion Species: Wolf Name: Nadia Abilities: Extremely loyal to Ura and extremely fast. She is quite intelligent and has a sharp nose for tracking or smelling upcoming foes. Her Sharp claws and fangs give her a means to fight along side Ura. Origin: Ura Found Nadia during one of his jobs where he was hired to stop poachers from hunting Wolfs for their fur. Although the job was a success a few casualties did occur as Nadia's parents died protecting her. Ura decided to heal the young cub and return her to her pack but Nadia decided to follow Ura instead now traveling where ever he goes. Trivia Ura and Nadia are based of the game "Shadow Hearts"